Harry Potter and the Daemon Shadow
by RedVenom
Summary: As Harry gets through the loss of Sirius, he meets a stranger in Diagon Alley with his friends. Why is she being chased by Death Eaters? How is she related to Sirius? Is he really even dead? This is a HarryP.Underworld Fic. No slash
1. Chaos at Diagon Alley

**Well, i wrote a story! YAY! I hope u enjoy it - it is a HarryP./Underworld fic. Underworld the movie, rated R for all those who didnt know, blah blah blah. There will be Vampires, were-wolves, new characters of course, and if u review, u can give me ideas! YAY! R&R and everyone will be happy! Enjoys!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you reconise belongs to me. Everything that you dont, does.   
  
Warning: Do not steal any of my ideas or...well lets just say a friends HAMSTER OF DOOM might stalk you. Go check out her story, her pen name is Raven Darkwyng. Its good.**

Harry Potter sat with his friends Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley eating ice cream. Not that Harry really felt like eating anything. The raw memory of Sirius falling through the veil still haunted him, following him in his shadow. Everything was what you would call normal at Diagon Alley, (for now) and Harry had been picked up from the Dursleys early. (He really did not know why).   
  
"What should we do now?" asked Ron, who had just finished his ice cream.   
  
"Don't know. Why dont we go walk around and see if there is anything interesting to do?" Hermione said, getting up.   
  
"Fine with me," Harry half sighed, also getting up and abandoning his melting strawberry ice cream. Suddenly there was a scream farther up the road.   
  
"Well, I guess we found something to go watch," Ron said, and the trio began jogging to where the scream came from.   
  
When they reached the area, they were very shocked at what they saw.   
  
A group of masked people crowded around a girl who looked about 14, one year younger than the trio.   
  
She had black dragon wings, a dragon tail, dragon feet, and pointed teeth. Other than that, she had black hair and freckles. She seemed to be trying to get away from the group of people, who Harry recognised to be Death Eaters. They were shooting various stunning spells, all of which she dodged easily.   
  
The weird thing was, (other than she looked half-dragon) she seemed as if she was having the time of her life.   
  
Everybody had taken refuge inside of different stores, because some Death Eaters were shooting stunning spells at the public too, (not unusual) but the trio didn't notice.   
  
Then Harry recognised the form of Lucious Malfoy, who had just shot a binding spell at the girl and....didn't miss.   
  
The girl smiled and looked at him with piercing black eyes. "Aww, you caught me," she said, and before anyone could do anything else, she dissapeared into thin air.

** Well, how did you like it? I know its not much now, but the first chapter always hasta be a short cliffy rite? YAY! I will be updating soon! R&R!!   
  
P.S. SIRIUS RULES!!!  
  
Niomi**


	2. Snapey?

**YAY! This is my second chapter! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, i am tryin my best!!! Anyways, again, its a HarryP./Underworld fic, Underworld the movie, rated R for those of you who dint know. There will be Vampires, were-wolves, new characters of course, and if u review, u can give me more ideas! YAY! R&R and everyone will be happy. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me. Everything you dont, does.  
  
Warning: Do not steal any of my ideas or...well, lets just say a friends HAMSTER OF DOOM might stalk you. Go check out her story, her pen name is Raven Darkwyng. Its goood.  
  
Language: ...= parseltongue  
"...." = regular speaking  
.... = speaking inside head  
hello = thinking (not the word, the slanted letters)  
If i can think up sumthin else, i will tell u.   
**

Harry didn't know what to do. His mind kept going back to the night when Sirius fell through the veil, but he would push it away and let his mind wander on the mystery girl in Diagon Alley.  
  
She reminded him of something, he knew that, but he couldnt get it out. She just looked like someone, and he knew it. Those eyes....  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said glumly. He was in his room in #12, Grimuald Place.   
  
"Hey, Harry dinners ready, you hungry?" It was Ron.   
  
"No, its ok. I'll get something to eat later," Harry said, looking down.  
  
"Ok," the door shut. It was goin to ba a long summer, he knew that.   
  
He went to Sirius' library, and most of all the books were covered in dust. He ventured farthur into the library until he saw a leather-bound book. The title was The Creatures far Under.   
  
There was a marked page, and Harry opened the book carefully, reminding himself of his first year at Hogwarts at the restricted part of the library.   
  
Nothing happened and he sighed, and read the title of the page. Vampires, Were-wolves, and more creatures of the Underworld.   
  
The paragraph stated that there was an opening to the Underworld somewhere, and that there was some war going on, and that nobody knew where the opening was.   
  
Harry flipped through the book and found out about bounty hunters, who were demons and hunted for vampires and such for someone that payed them. He also found out that the were-wolves there were able to control their change. Something interesting to show Remus, he mused.  
  
He closed the book (which he shouldnt have done so hard because a huge cloud of dust came out and hit him in the face) and headed out of the library.   
  
"Harry!" It was Ginny. "I need a new book and we forgot to buy it, and everybody else wants to go, so were going to Diagon Alley again. Want to come?"   
  
"Sure Ginny, just let me put this away," He said, and he rushed upstairs and put the book in one of his sweaters. Maybe he would see the girl again.  
  
Harry had spent an hour so far at Diagon Alley, talking and looking around and trying to act normal with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but he saw no sign of the girl and was missing Sirius now more than ever.   
  
As soon as they portkeyed back to Grimuald place, Harry planned on taking out the book and reading it some more, but instead he saw Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione looked at him questioningly, but he just shrugged.   
  
"Harry, we think that it might be safer if you would come to Hogwarts early," Dumbledore said, "for your own safety. You can even have your own room." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
  
Harry didn't know. He wanted to be alone, to think, but...maybe..."Ok. When do we leave? Will Ron and Hermione be going?" He asked a little to fast.   
  
"Not so fast, my boy," Dumbledore said happily, "You will be going alone," then he whispered, "You do want to, right?"   
  
Harry looked up and nodded slowly. "Ok Harry, we will be leaving now. Most all the professors will be there for extra work I presume, and you can mostly do whatever you want." He frowned when he saw that Harry's mood hadn't lightened, and he said in a low tone, "Harry, it is not your fault that Sirius died. You shouldn't be like this. It was more my fault than yours. Understand that, Harry," he said, the twinkle gone from his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded slowly again and went up to get his stuff. Soon, he had said goodbye to everybody and was off to Hogwarts.   
  
"Mr. Potter sir, Dobby was sent to tell you that dinner is ready, sir," the house elf told Harry, two days after Harry arrived.   
  
"Ok Dobby, be right there," Harry said as he got up and stretched. He walked down to the Great Hall and sat down one seat away from Snape, the only seat left, and began to eat slowly.   
  
Nothing unusual had happened lately, and he was wondering if he was ever going to see the girl again when...  
  
Suddenly the girl appeared again over the Ravenclaw table, five feet over the Ravenclaw table. She fell but caught her balance and landed gracefully. (This time she didn't have dragon wings tail, claws, etc. Only her pointed teeth)  
  
The teachers stood up, as Proffesor McGonagall said "But thats impossible! Nobody can apparate into Hogwarts!"   
  
"No time to explain," the girl said, as she started to run down the table towards where everybody was sitting, and before they knew it, the huge doors swung open and death eaters came swarming through, and also some people Harry recognised as bounty hunters.  
  
She jumped high in the air and lost her balance as a spell was shot at her, and Harry stood up and moved just in time, as did Snape.   
  
She langed right infront of the table and also infront of Snape, and her smile turned huge.   
  
"Snapey? You have a job?" Her face turned into one of disbelief, and she smiled again and dodged a spell coming towards her. She looked at Harry, and she blinked once...twice, smile vanished. "Harry?"  
  
She was too caught up she let Crucio hit her. "Ow!" She said, and turning, threw a fire ball at some bounty hunters. Harry didn't understand. She reflected Crucio without even trying.  
  
Then she ran straight for the dungeons. Harry then noticed Snape went there too, and went to go investigate. How did she know him?   
  
Ravens POV:  
  
Raven ran straight to the dungeons. She couldnt beleive Harry was here. Finally!   
  
She was too caught up in thinking she ran straight threw a door, slammed it shut, turned around and....  
  
"Snapey..." She said.   
  
"One of the only two that weren't trapped. I beleive your sister is out there too then? Master will be pleased," Snape said, aiming his wand at her.   
  
"Oh pu-leease! What are you going to do to me with a stick?" Raven said, jumping on a table. Snape threw a fire ball at her.   
  
"Do you want this to be easy, or hard," he said.   
  
"Oh, no problem, I always like it hard," Raven said, smiling.   
  
Harry's POV  
  
The Death Eaters scattered evrywhere, shooting at the teachers, some going to the dungeons. Most got stunned. Harry went to the dungeons the way Snape did, and soon found the room.  
  
The girl and Snape were fighting, he could see that, but with fire balls. Snape? He could throw fire balls? Wow.  
  
Suddenly one Death Eater and two bounty hunters rushed into the room and started fighting the girl too. Before he knew it, they were all knocked out, except Snape who was bound.  
  
Harry went slowly into the room. "Potter!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Wha-" Harry began slowly but was cut off by someone appearing into the room.  
  
"Can't you do something without getting us into so much trouble, Raven?" The woman that just appeared said. She looked older, maybe twenty, and insteard of long wavy hair like 'Raven' she had strait long hair and she also had freckles. She also had pointed teeth.   
  
"Probably not-" Raven began but was cut off again.   
  
"Yes, of course, you just want us to ba captured!!!" The woman said sarcastically.   
  
"No, Kat, I dont! Just listen! Look," She pointed at Snape that was struggling to get out of the binds.   
  
"Snapey!" 'Kat' said, smiling.   
  
"And look here," Raven said, pointing at Harry. Kat's face turned from happy into shocked. There was also something this woman reminded Harry about, a memory...  
  
"Harry?" she said. Harry suddenly felt weird, but before he could do anything the door banged open and Dumbledore and the rest of the staff came in.   
  
"Harry!" Kat said, "Come quick! You have to come with us!" She took him by his arm and before anybody could protest, all three dissapeared.

**So? How do u like it? Good? Bad? Review! For some reason, I like leaving people at cliff hangers! I dont know why though! YAY!!  
Anyway, thanks to my 'reviewers'!!! Oh, i almost forget in da first chapter, i said Raven was 14, 1 year younger than the trio, but i meant that she was 2 years younger than the trio cuz this is in their sixth year.   
  
luvguurl( ): Thanx! I am so glad you like my story! Is this chapter long enough? I wont mind if u want it longer! Lol! Anyway, i will try to write as much as i can! thanx so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Niomi**


	3. Hurried Explanations

**YIPEE!!! This is my third chapter! I am gonna try to update every day, cuz i kno wat its like to want to read sumthin, and they dont update. YAY! So, u kno this is a Harry/Underworld fic already, blah blah blah, u kno, vampires, were-wolves, new characters, and i am tired of writing this every day!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me. Everything you dont, does.   
  
Warning: Do not steal any of my ideas or...lets just say a friends HAMSTER OF DOOM might stalk u. Yeah, yeah her stowee is called Harry Potter and the Black Kat Crossing. Its good.   
**  
Harry woke up to what seemed like a cold wet cloth being pressed to his forehead. He shot up abruptly and somebody laughed.  
  
"Where am I?" He said quickly as he looked around. He seemed to be in a cave of some sort.

"Can you guess?" Said the person he guessed was Kat.  
  
"A cave. How do I know you arent working for Voldemort?" Kat didnt even flinch at the name.   
  
"Well, thats simple. Who were the people who were trying to hurt us, kidnap us, and were chasing my sister in Hogwarts? I know that you know, and anyway, I would be very surprised if you didn't." Kat said.   
  
Harry sat up further. "Where's Raven?" At the sound of her name, the tired lump coverered in blankets not far from Harry's bed brought her head up sleepily.   
  
"What?" She said.   
  
"Go back to bed, Raven." Kat said, laughing. Harry smiled, and he felt safe and he really wanted to know why.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked.   
  
"I would guess around two in the afternoon." Harry's eyes slightly bulged.   
  
"Geez, how long did I sleep? I dont even remember coming here! Why is Raven sleeping? It's the afternoon!" Harry said, standing up.   
  
"Well, do you want your questions answered or not?" Raven said, getting out of bed and with a click of her fingers she was in a black tank-top with red letters that said 'Nothing But Trouble', black leather bants, and a leather jacket.   
  
Harry's eyes widened. He nodded.  
  
"Well, for the reason that Raven was sleeping now is that, we are half-Vampires." Kat said, holding her hand out to Harry to stop what he was going to say.  
  
"We are also half-Elf, and Raven over there is a were-wolf." Kat pointed to Raven and then back to herself. "Since we are half-Elf and half-vampire she can control the change, though. I, can turn into a cat, and every other creature that I please. Raven can do that too. I am twenty one, if you didnt know, and Raven is fourteen.  
  
"We were running from bounty hunters and Death Eaters as you call them because they wish to trap us in the Underworld, where we were born. Every other were-wolf and Vampire there are trapped, we, the only ones that escaped.   
  
"Voldy, as we like to call them wants to make an army, vampires and were-wolves included. And us, with our powers and everything, are on the most wanted list." She scowled.  
  
"But, Harry, what we just found out, and what no body else knows is that...well, Harry, you are a Vampire too. And half-elf. Because your mom, she was an Elf. Your father was a Vampire, but he didnt want it, so he performed a spell that wouldnt make him look like a Vampire at all. But the spell was lost, and well, yeah," Raven said kind of quickly.   
  
They waited until all this sunk in. "I'm a WHAT?!" Harry finally shouted, making Raven laugh. Kat hit her in the stomach with her elbow.   
  
"We are sorry for bringing it up to you so fast, but we kind of have to. See, you need to train. Your true form and powers were blocked by your parents for safety. Just a baby can't take the load that you have.  
  
"We took you to unblock it, help you train for the war we know is coming, and well, we need to save the Underworld while were at it." Kat said. Harry sat down.  
  
"You said that WAY too fast," Harry sitting down.   
  
"YAY! Group hug!" Raven said, plopping herself down next to Harry grinning. Harry smiled. He liked these two already.  
  
"There is also one more thing we would like to tell you, its important," Kat said, sadly.   
  
Harry looked at her hard.  
  
"We know where the opening to the Underworld is, and you might be familiar with it. The veil, in the department of-"  
  
"Sirius.....?" Harry said fast, with hopeful eyes.   
  
Raven nodded happily. "Dad's not dead."   
  
**Sooooooo? Another cliffy? Geez, i am doin to people what i personally hate!!! Oh nooo!!! And yes, Sirius isn't dead and he is Raven and Kat's dad! Yippeee! He is STUCK in da UNDERWORLD Find out more in, THE NEXT CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
And pleeeeeeeeease peoples, REVIEW!! Press the button down there, just a few words, advice, what u want, i dunno! Just review!!!  
  
Niomi**


	4. What Goes On

**YAY! I just couldn't handle it, so i decided to write two chapters in a day! So again, as you know its a Harry/Underworld fic with vampires, were-wolves, new characters, etc, etc. I beg of you also, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you reconise belongs to me. Everything you dont, does.   
  
Warning: You heard it already.**

**Also, I changed something. When they talk to eachother inside their minds, its: .... ok?  
**  
"Severus, have you any idea of what happened there in your office?" Dumbledore said, pacing.   
  
"No, I told you already, I went to go see and got involved in the fight!" Severus snarled.  
  
"Do you have any idea where those two took Harry?" Dumbledore said, worry visible in his eyes.   
  
"You know the answer already, Albus, you always do. So why do you ask the questions?" Snape said, looking up again.   
  
"I am getting old, Severus. There is no knowing when I will be wrong," and the Headmaster of Hogwarts walked to the door and opened it only to be confronted my Molly Weasley.  
  
"Who took him, Albus? Oh, what if he's hurt? What are we going to do?" Mrs. Weasley said, close to tears.

"I don't know, Molly," Dumbledore said gravely, "I think the best to do right now would be to wait."

-------------------------------

"DAD?!?!" Harry bellowed. Raven flinched. He's your..?" Harry said bewildered. "He never said _anything_!"   
  
"Well, he was with us for a while, with our mum, and he went out of the Underworld for business, when Raven was just two. He never came back." Kat said sadly.   
  
"The entrance to the Underworld was blocked, by Voldy and his followers. He killed Mum, and Kat and I snuck out. Dad probably thought we were dead too. Kat and I have been moving place to place for as long as I can remember. I got caught by Voldy when I was six, too..." Raven shook her head at the memory and looked up.   
  
"Wait, your twenty-one, and Raven's fourteen. Then wouldnt that make Sirius..." A look of disbeleif crossed his face, "forty or something?"   
  
Kat laughed. "He is a Vampire too! Immortality starts at the age twenty-one!"   
  
"Oh," said Harry, lost in thought._ I knew I remembered them somehow! their eyes all look the same!  
_  
"Thank you," Kat said, smiling. It was going to be a great, long summer.

--------------------------------

One month had past since Harry had gone. One whole month, and they never found a trace of him. Nor of the ones who took him. Hermione sighed. She missed him a lot.  
  
She hoped he wasnt.....hurt. In the hands of Voldemort, or...no, she wouldn't think about that now. She had to get on with what she had.   
  
School would be starting in a week, and she hoped like hell that she would see Harry there. She knew Ron did too. Ginny also, and Fred and George.   
  
They had gone out in search parties, wrote to him only to have the letters come back untouched. Nobody knew what to do anymore, and Remus looked even more shabbier than usual. _Harry,_ _you better come back soon_! She thought.

--------------------------------

It was October third. Harry knew he had missed school, he missed everybody terribly, but a weight was finally lifted from his shoulders. Sirius wasn't dead.   
  
He had been training all the while too. Kat and Raven had helped him, and when they brought him to his full form, now, he had pointed teeth (like them) and pointed ears (Also like them). He went through a lot of changes, too.   
  
He grew his hair longer. It was now at the perfect length so he could tie it up at the back of his head, even though it was tiny. It suited him well.   
  
He had also trained with them with the sword, wandless magic, and animagus training. He also found out he was an elemental.   
  
He didn't need his wand anymore, but he would keep it as to not become suspicious. Wandless magic was at a very high level.   
  
He had a growth spurt, and now he had muscles. Not SO big, but big enough that they showed. He, Kat, and Raven had nice tans, from being out in the sun training, too. He wasn't the scrawny Harry Potter people remembered.   
  
He was a highly powerful elemental, water, air, fire, earth, light, shadow, and ice. And one reason for that was because he was an Elf. Since he was a Vampire also, he didn't need his glasses.   
  
His eyes glowed in the dark, as well as in the light, with power.   
  
He could fly with out a broom, and was a multi-animagus. His favorite form was the Black Panther and the Phoenix.   
  
He was more powerful than Kat or Raven. Kat wasn't born in the Underworld, so she had all the elements except Shadow. Raven was, so she had all except light. They were all a great team.   
Harry's wardrobe was turned to black or green, and it suited him perfectly.

--------------------------------

Harry fell asleep back to the cave wall next to Raven, talking. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but then hardly anyone does. He yawned and looked around.   
  
Raven was asleep on his shoulder, black waves of hair falling down his shoulder like a waterfall. _Some things never change_, Harry thought, _but some things do_. _Wake up, Rave_.  
  
**So? Do you like it? I promise, next chapter will be better! (at least I hope!) This chapter was just a 'Whats going on' chapter, as the title says. Anyway, thanx for reading, and thanx to my reviewers! And i beg on bended knee, REVIEW! PLEASE! just type a few words, you kno, pleeease?   
  
memories of pain: thanx so much for likin my stowee and reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter, I tried hard! Next chapter will come soon. Very soon.   
  
raven darkwyng: hey, dont worry, the funny parts WILL be here SOON! i am hoping to put them in da 5th chapter. The fifth chapter i am gonna try to make real long. thanx!!!  
  
Niomi**


	5. Attack on Hogsmead

**YIPEE! My fifth chapter! I kind of got writers block and was deciding if I was gonna write today at all, but I couldnt let all my reviewers down! DUN-DUN-DUN! I hope u enjoy this chapter itza harry/underworld fic, you kno, blah blah blah....wateva.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. Anything you dont, does.  
  
Warning: You know it already.**  
  
"What news have you found out, Pettigrew?" The Dark Lord hissed, red eyes gleaming in the darkness. A small man cowered on the floor near the foot of Voldemorts robes. "Answer me!"  
  
"H-harry P-p-potter is m-missing...my L-l-ord...for the p-past f-four m-months..."  
  
"Well I sseeee..." The Dark Lord hissed. "LUCIUS!!" He yelled for his servant.   
  
"Yes my Lord?" He said, kissing the hem of Voldemorts robes.   
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"No, my Lord, we are still looking. They have been missing for four months..."   
  
"YOU DONT KNOW? HOW DARE YOU SSAY NO TO ME!" The Dark Lord hissed. "Crucio. Interesting, interesting...four months...Pettigrew, come here." He pressed his thumb to the Dark Mark. "We shall attack Hogsmead tomorrow."  
  
---------------  
  
Harry hissed in pain. Since this was a dream and a vision, Crucio affected him more than a little 'ow'. He sat up sweating.   
  
"Another vision?" Raven said, and he noticed that she was sitting next to him the whole time. "Here, Drink this," She handed him a vile of a potion, which, since he had also practiced potions, he recognised to be calming drought.   
  
"Thanks," he said, swallowing the potion whole and allowing the warmth to spread throughout his body.   
  
He got up. "We have to go to Hogsmead," he said, "Voldemort will be attacking there tomorrow."   
  
"Yay! -cough- I mean, lets go tell Kat!" Raven said, getting up. Harry smiled. As serious as it could be, Raven could get someone happy in no time.   
  
Kat was outside the cave practicing with her sword. "Kat! Harry had a vision! Voldy is going to attack Hogsmead tomorrow!" Raven said.   
  
"Really? Better get ready then. How about..." Kat turned into a cat with Dragon wings and looked around. Raven and Harry werent there anymore. They figured her out.  
  
_Oh, no! I'm all alone, all vulnerable and, OMPH! Raven, ow! You are...ow! Fine, play it_ _rough_! Kat sent.  
  
Harry watched from behind the tree. Kat had turned into a black Cat with dragon wings, while Raven turned into her were-wolf form. Which, not surprisingly, was black.   
  
He had turned into a black panther. Raven jusmped from the tree above Kat and landed on her. Now, to join the fight. He pounced and landed on Kat also.   
  
_Oh no, my unlucky day...no, wait, its yours_.. Kat sent again, as she used her super cat strength and pushed them off which sent them flying.  
  
Raven latched on to a tree. _You will never win, evil cat...umm...YOUR EEEVIL_!! And the fight begun. And as always, Kat won. (A/N: Hey, that rhymed!!!)   
  
Raven turned back into her human form and brushed herself off. "You always win," she said both funny and dissapointed.   
  
"You will win in a few thousand years, dont worry little sister!" Kat said in a mocking tone.   
  
"You evil person!" Raven said. Looking up, she saw it was a full moon. She smiled, and then she changed back into a were-wolf.   
  
_I forgot it was a full moon tonight_, She sent, howling. Then she ran off, to join her pack in the dark woods.   
  
Harry sighed, and then smiled. "Well, winner," he said, mock bowing, only to receive a slap on the head, "Hey! Anyway, same plan tomorrow as always?" He said, and Kat nodded.   
  
"Get ready to kick some death eater ASS! Maybe we could get them to do the can-can. Raven and I did that once, it was hilarious! You'll see tomorrow if we have the time." Kat said, and she walked back into the cave.   
  
Harry sensed something in back of him and he turned around swiftly. Golden eyes stared pleadingly at him. "Oh, fine," he said, and he turned into a wolf and went to go join Raven.   
  
---------------  
  
"Do you know what time they are going to attack Hogsmead?" Raven said while polishing one of her daggers.   
  
"No. He just said that they would attack today," Harry said. "I really dont want to make so much of an appearance. What if the Order comes and somebody notices me?" Harry said.  
  
Raven laughed. "HA! Nobody would recognise you! You dont look at all the same! And thats a compliment, you know!" She conjured up a mirror that was a little higher than Harry. "Look at yourself. Do you look at all the same? Nothing except your eyes."   
  
"She's right, you know," Kat said, coming in. "I doubt it. Your almost perfectly safe."   
  
"Whoopee, I still miss everybody!" He said, but then he looked at Raven. "But I enjoy it here, really, look at me!"   
  
Kat laughed. "Lovebirds. Get ready so we can go early. You never know when they will just appear." She threw black cloaks to everybody.  
  
"Sheesh. Its like, 'drill'! Get ready, mission protect Hogsmead! Black cloaks, on!" Raven said. Kat laughed and snatched the cloak from Raven.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!" She shoved the cloak at Raven. "Put it on so you wont be seen. Harry, you too." She was acting serious, but her eyes gave her away.  
  
---------------  
  
"Kat!" Harry whispered from under his hooded cloak where only his gleaming green eyes showed, "its Hogsmead weekend! Voldemorts looking for me right? He might think my friends know!"  
  
"Oh no, more bad knews." Kat said sarcastically.  
  
"What? Tell me! I wanna know!" Raven said quietly. Harry quickly explained it to her through their mind connection. "Oooh, thats bad," she whispered.   
  
Hogwarts students were looking at them curiously, and Kat kept on muttering curses about kids who didnt mind their own business. Harry snickered.   
  
There was a 'crack' somewhere along the next line she was saying. _Shit_ Kat sent.   
  
Then more. Maybe twenty, maybe fifty. And they charged in at the same time. Girls screamed, heck, so did boys. They ran all over the place. "They are no help at all." Kat said. But nobody heard.   
  
Harry caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair, along with a clump of red. They were staying at only one place. _Move_! He thought. They wouldn't.  
  
Harry disappeared and reappeared infront of them. "Come with me," he said, and grabbing both their arms, he dissapeared again.   
  
They reappeared in the Main Hall of Hogwarts. "Hey!" Ron said, as Hermione took out her wand. But Harry had already gone. (A/N: I think that rhymes too. Cooool!)  
  
He reapeared at Raven's side. She was fighting a Death Eater. He took out his sword and shot a few fire balls. This might take a while. Three against fifty, they could beat them, but how many reinforcements did the Death Eaters actually have?   
  
There was a few yells as Raven turned into her Dragon form, which was a big, black dragon with golden eyes, which, the golden eye color, Harry noted, were in all of her forms.   
  
Harry turned into a black panther, and Kat turned into another Dragon, and at this Raven turned into a were-wolf. They beat them in no time, and they bound three.   
  
"Time to have some fun," Kat said, as she conjured up a couch. They unbound the three Death Eaters and with a snap of her fingers, there was a stage and the three were doin the can-can.   
  
Harry laughed. He clicked his fingers and they were wearing too-toos (if thats the way you spell it) which only made them laugh harder. To the people that were hiding in stores, this made no sense whatsoever. Three Death Eaters were dancing on a stage with pink too-toos singing "can you do the african-can" and three people on couches laughing there heads off, was weird. Obviously, what they were thinking was 'are these peolpe mad?'   
  
A thought came back to Harry and he whispered in Ravens ear, "Whats with the golden eye color?" She looked at him and nodded, then she sent to Kat.  
  
_Be right back_.  
  
She took Harry to the wall of a store and swished off the hood of her cloak, revealing her face. Then she moved one hand infront of her eyes and they turned golden. They looked like two identical suns, and they glowed. "I have my mothers eyes," She whispered.   
  
Harry looked straight into them, and was instantly getting lost into a different world.   
  
He blinked, one, twice, and he looked at her again and smiled. "Lets go back, were obviously missing out on a lot of things." They glanced over at Kat, who had just congured up some popcorn.   
  
But then Kat stopped laughing and whirled around. She jumped up from the couch, face shocked.   
  
Harry and Raven whirled around. A Death Eater stood there, and Raven gasped.   
  
A sword was peirced through her stomach, and came out her back. "Jess..." She said.  
  
Before Harry could think of something to do, he had punched the Death Eater. It landed on his nose and it broke with a 'snap'. He snareled and with a 'CRACK' dissapeared with Raven.   
  
Kat caught up just then. They both stood horror-struck. "B-but c-couldn't she heal i-it? Couldn't she?" Harry said, throat dry.   
  
"Not as l-long as the sword was i-in there... NO!" Kat screamed. "I promised, I promised..." She shrunk down and Harry caught her.   
  
"She'll escape, right? She said J-jess, too." Harry said shakily, supporting Kats weight. "Was he her...?"  
  
"If you were going to ask if he was her boyfriend, your wrong." Kat said, looking up and smiling a bit even though he knew she didnt want to, but it only made Harry feel one-half of a percent better. But at Kats last words, it dissapeared. Kat looked down again. "He was.... mine."   
  
**Do you know what? I think I always leave story's at a cliff hanger. Thats true, right? Well, I cant tell you if Ravens dead or not, because it would spoil the story. Use some common sense. What do you think? Anyway, now is a great time to review, and remember, at least i am a gr8 updater, right? One or two chapters every day! But please, I BEG: REVIEW!! PLEEEASE? I AM BEGGING, CAN U DO THIS FAVOR FOR ME? JUST A FEW WORDS, YOU KNOW....pleeeeeeeeease? "puppy-dog eyes"?   
  
memories of pain: i am SO glad u like my stowee! It means a lot to me...THANX!!! ;)  
  
Fan-Fic-Loony: Hey yeah glad u like my stowee too! -pleased smile- i will try to get the chapters longer though, but i think i needa get everything and plan it out betta and make it all 1 long chapter. I hope this chapter was long enough, review an tell me, thanx so much!  
  
raven darkwyng: so glad u like my stoweee! and sirius will get out soon enough! patience, my friend, patience....;)  
  
Niomi**


	6. Escape and Surprise

**YAY! To all my reviewers, I am really sorry for not updating. I had a severe case of writers block sickness. I know what I want to happen later in the story, but not now. So, well, here goes my next chapter! Its a harry/underworld fic, u kno already, blahblahblah....  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me. Anything you dont, does.   
  
Warning: You know it already. If anything thinks im crazy for writing this over and over again, please review and tell me.   
**  
"What should we do?" Harry asked hopelessly, colapsing onto his bed in the cave after he apeared there.   
  
"Make a plan? Voldy would only want us to go there, so he could capture us to. I'm sure we could beat them, but we cant do it now. Its just not the right time, and you need to be trained more," Kat said, also sitting.  
  
Harry felt out of place. Sure, they knew she could escape, and sure, they knew she was alive, but still. There were some vampires and were-wolves already on Voldemorts side. He probably couldnt do anything to her, and she can poof out, but, there was always something...  
  
---------------  
  
Raven was brought to the Dark Lord, and as much as Jess triend, he could not get her to bow.  
  
"Bitch," Raven said, even though it took a lot since he wouldnt take out the sword.  
  
"Bow down," Jess said.  
  
"In your dreams," Raven hissed.   
  
"Oh, I think someone should watch their tongue," Said Voldemort, coming out of the shadows, "or someone might get hurt."   
  
"Oh, really? I can poof out of here right now, but I dont know why the hell I'm staying," Raven said, glaring at the sword that peirced her.   
  
"She can't unless I take the sword out of her my Lord," Jess said with a bow.   
  
Raven snorted. _Kat? Harry? I'm ok. Actually, its kind of boring_.  
  
_Tell me about it. What should we do_? Harry asked.  
  
_Well, I'm going to try to have a little fun but I doubt it because Jess wont take the sword out of me, dont worry it's ok, and I'll try to be back A.S.A.P! See you_!  
  
_Well, if you say so_... Said Harry.  
  
_Sheesh, I'll just turn into a dragon_... Raven said.   
  
Red eyes blinked at her. "Tell me, Raven, how did you escape from the Underworld?"   
  
"Behind your back," Raven spat.   
  
"Tut tut, someone has an attitude..." Voldemort said, holding up a fire ball in his hand. "I can do a lot more than hold a wand, Raven."  
  
Raven yawned. "Well, so can I," She said, and she turned into a were-wolf. She hit Jess, and, pulling the sword out of herself, turned Voldemorts fire ball into ice.   
  
_Adios, and remember now, this wont be too easy_, Raven said, as she dissapeared in were-wolf form and all.  
  
_No, I'm afraid it wont_, Voldemort said, which caught Raven off guard. She landed in a clump of thorny bushes outside the cave.  
  
Since she was in were-wolf form though, it didnt really matter.  
  
"YAY, your back!" Kat said as she and Harry came out of the cave. "You had us worried, although I dont know why. I promised Mom I would keep you safe, but, well, yeah until your twenty-one, but your ok, right? What did he do?"   
  
Raven turned back into human form once she clawed her way out of the bushes, completely destroyed them and said, "I have some bad news though! Voldemorts more powerful than we thought. He has some control over some elements I would think, and he sent a message through my head. He must have taken some powers from the ones in the Underworld!"   
  
"Why cant they just poof out?" Harry said.   
  
"The Underworld was made that way a very long time ago, and the Veil only lets people in, not out. The exit is blocked by Death Eaters." Kat said.   
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"Harry did I mention that you have to train harder now?" Kat said, "and that you have to learn all the basics and then you'll full power will like, be unleashed?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Harry said, not sure where this was going.   
  
"Well, Raven and I wil train you for a little while longer and then....lets just say I have a good idea." Kat said, smirking. No matter how long they asked, she wouldn't tell them what it was.   
  
---------------  
  
(A/N: Lets just say this is where I got writers block, so I am going to skip the while that they trained him and go on to the 'idea'!)  
  
---------------  
  
"Were going to Hogwarts?" Harry and Raven said together. They had grown closer over the past months and now were inseperable. "You just have to change what you look like because then Snapey would recognise Raven and then figure out you were Harry, Harry," Kat said. "Here Raven, I even made you a wand. Elven hair, were-wolf fur and teeth, Vampire hair and teeth also, a dragon scale, and some other ingrediants so, yeah. Your welcome."   
  
"Thanks, but I need a wand why?"   
  
"So you dont get noticed! You are so stupid!" Kat said, while Harry laughed.   
  
"Now, only a few changes," Kat waved her hand infront of them, "and, walla, new looks."   
  
They looked at themselves. Harry, muscles, but he now had short spikey brown hair and blue eyes instead of shoulder length black hair that was tied up and bright green eyes. His blue eyes glowed too, though.   
  
Raven had Dark Brown hair that was up to her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends and had bright green eyes. To Harry, she looked the same, still good looks, yeah...(A/N: LOL did I mention they were going out?)  
  
"Not bad," said Raven, admiring herself and Harry.   
  
"Hmmm....yeah I guess dont worry, I'll be in the Forbidden forest if you need me, and, I have already arranged everything. Just go on the train on September first and you'll be fire!" Kat said quickly, dissapearing.   
  
"I think she said that fast so we wouldnt ask her how she did it," Raven said and Harry laughed.  
  
"I guess were on our own now," He said, "why don't we go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff?" He said, and the two poofed off to Diagon Alley. September first was, only tomorrow.  
  
---------------  
  
Kat had told Harry that he would go to Hogwarts to learn the basics, but he knew it was because she knew that he wanted to see his friends. Raven would go with him to keep him company, but was sadly in sixth year. (A/N: Sry again but I want to make Ginny the same age as Raven and vice-versa, so now, again, Raven is sixteen, cuz a year past and now Harry is seventeen.)  
  
Harry had improved in training greatly, so greatly he now could summon his swoord without a thought, do wandless magic withought losing a sweat, control the elements, and althought it took more of his power he was used to it.   
  
Harry could turn into whatever he wanted, but he already could, so I dont know why I'm saying that, and he could do lots more! YAY!  
  
Harry got on the train with Raven and looked around. They found an empty compartment in the back, luckily. Harry ignored the girls staring at him.   
  
Harry then saw Hermione and Ron coming towards him. "Oh, yes you must be the new students from America, yes umm...name?" She said.  
  
"Bryan."  
  
"And you?"   
  
"Samantha."  
  
"Good! My names Hermione, this is Ron. I'm glad your coming to Hogwarts," Hermione said, although Harry could see tired worry in her eyes and he longed to tell her who he really was.   
  
"You can tell them later Harry! I mean, Bryan!" Raven whispered, pulling him into their compartment.   
  
Not any later had they just sat down and started talking their compartment door opened. "Mind if I sit here?" Ginny asked slowly.  
  
"Nope, not a problem!" Samantha said, happily.   
  
_Ginny_? Raven said in Harry's mind.   
  
_Yeah_, Harry said.   
  
"So, well, this might sound weird but do you want to be friends because I really don't like hanging around my brothers much, it would be good having a girl my age for once," Ginny said, eyeing Samantha, and then Harry. "Names? I'm Ginny."  
  
"Samantha."  
  
"Bryan."   
  
For a second Ginny eyes Harry suspiciously. "Do I know you?" She asked, but then she blushed crimson. "Sorry, I-"   
  
Harry cut her off, and looked at Raven who nodded. "Well, Ginny, umm..." Harry stood and closed the door securely and but a silencing charm on the door. "Ginny, I'm Harry."   
  
Ginny stared open mouthed and then took out her wand. "How do I know? Harry dissapeared!"   
  
"Ginny its ok, I am see, remember in second year, with Toms diary and the Basilisk and the petrifying, and, yeah..." Harry said slowly.   
  
Ginny smiled from ear to ear and rushed up and hugged Harry. Raven smirked. "But why didn't you tell anyone? We have to! Harry dont you see-"   
  
"No, Ginny, he cant," Raven said. "My real names Raven by the way. Since your a good friend, we'll explain it to you, but only to you for now. Harry only told you because you were suspicious, and well, if Voldy catches any one of you, he might use Veritaserium and find out where Harry is, and that wouldn't be a danger to Harry but it would be to many other people."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, and sat down. The rest of the ride went explaining to Ginny, buying junk and eating it, and by the end of the ride, Ginny and Raven were close friends.  
  
As Harry and Raven said goodbye to Ginny who was staring at them wonderingly while they walked off to where the first years were because they also had to get sorted, Harry couldnt help but wonder where Draco was. Wouldn't he come make fun of the new American kids?  
  
---------------   
  
Harry told Ginny he would have to do this so no body would be suspicious, but the rest of the school was amazed that both of the students from America got sorted into Slythierin.   
  
Slytherin. Wow. Harry and Raven sat down near the end of the table, where surprisingly they saw Draco. Harry wondered what he would say. Surprise hit him like a brick being thrown at his head.   
  
Mayfoy held out his right hand. "Draco Malfoy. Names?"  
  
**YAY! Sry again for the long time takin me to update, but writers block is a very bad sickness. Lol, anyway I think I kinda know whats goin on from here. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, because I want to know if u guys like what i'm doing. If you dont, well, maybe, just maybe I could change the chapter. REVIEW ANYWAY, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!! : )**

**memories of pain: thank u SO much! thats so nice! ::tear tear:: you actually corrected me and said u luved my stowee! sry for not updating so fast, cuz of course i had writers block and the computer in my house was being used, everyone was using it and we dont have the kind of AOL that lets evrybody on at once, so, yeah...::sigh:: : )**

** Niomi**


	7. Hogwarts

**YAY! Sry for this chapter, I knew i took a long time writing this, but i still have some writers block and i've been thinking a lot on what I shud write in this chapter. Anyway, it is a HarryP./Underworld fic, Vampires, were-wolves, new characters etc, and i will try my best to put more action in the story.   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine, but anything you don't, IS mine.  
  
Warning: You know it already. If you forgot, go read it at Chapter 1.   
**  
Harry held out his hand, trying to put on a blank expression, hoping he didnt seem to shocked. After they shook hands, Draco also held his hand out to Raven. She shook his hand and then they started to eat. Raven obviosly hadn't had this much food in a long time, because while she ate she was staring at it.  
  
The feast lasted a while, but when it was done, as usual, every one was stuffed. Professor Snape came by earlier, and told them to meet him in his office after they were done. Harry almost laughed. What would they do when they found out it was him?   
  
"Do you know where Professor Snape's office is?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, follow me," He drawled, but didn't say anything alse. Harry had to hide the urge to punch him right now.  
  
Draco left them as soon as they knocked. "Come in," Snape said.  
  
Harry opened the door and let Raven in first, and he came after.   
  
_How manly of you_, Raven sent him.   
  
"Ok, again I am Professor Snape, head of your house. Here are your time tables. If you have any trouble going to a class, just ask someone." Snape said, sounding sompletely bored.  
  
"Ok." Harry answered in complete boredness, much like the way Snape said it. Snape looked at them suspiciously, but didn't say anything.   
  
As they left, Harry and Raven looked at their timetables.  
  
Harry's Timetables: (A/N: I'm not good at this! If i got it wrong, well, i'll try better next time...)  
  
Monday: _Transfiguration_, Professor McGonagall: 9:00 a.m. (With Ravenclaws)  
  
_Double Potions_, Professor Snape: 10:00 a.m. (With Gryffindors)  
  
_Herbology_, Professor Sprout: 12:00 noon. (With Hufflepuffs)  
  
Lunch, break: 1:00  
  
_Divination_, Professor Trelawney: 2:00 p.m. (With Ravenclaws/Gryffyndors)  
  
_Care of Magical Creatures_, Hagrid: 3:00-4:30 p.m. (With Hufflepuffs)  
  
Dinner: 6:00 p.m.  
  
Tuesday: _Divination_: 9:00 a.m. (With Hufflepuffs)   
  
_Harbology_: 10:00 a.m. (With Ravenclaws)  
  
_D.A.D.A_: 11:00 (With Gryffindors/Ravenclaws)  
  
Lunch, break: 1:00  
  
_ Potions_: 2:00 (With Hufflepuffs/Gryffindors)  
  
_C.O.M.C_: 3:00 (With Gryffindors)  
  
Dinner.   
  
After Monday and Tuesday, most of the timetables were the same. Harry took a look at Ravens timetable and noticed they only had a few classes together, if none, because she was in sixth year.   
  
"Well, looks like I'll be going, hey meet you at Lunch?" Raven said, looking at Harry as Ginny came up.   
  
"Yeah I guess," Harry said, and, nodding to Ginny quickly, walked toward his first class, and was soon followed by Draco.   
  
"What did you do to his hair?" Ginny asked quietly.   
  
"Oh, a little simple spell, thats all, and for his scar, we put muggle make-up!" Raven answered, giggling. "It was the only way, anyway," She added.   
  
"Whats your first class?" Ginny said, peeking at Ravens timetable.  
  
"Umm....Potions, you?"   
  
"Same thing. Better go before were late," Ginny said, walking down the Hall, Raven following.   
  
"Wont it be kind of weird if people see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor walking together?" Raven asked quietly.   
  
"Yes, but its not so bad. It's when a Gryffingor boy is walking with a Slytherin boy that causes trouble. Their the ones that fight a lot, anyway." Ginny said.   
  
Once they made it down in the dungeons, they sat next to eachother in the back.   
  
"You any good at potions?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"They didn't teach it at my school in America, but I guess I'll have to try, right?" Raven said, nudging Ginny and nodding. Ginny nodded and smiled.   
  
The doors banged open in their usual fasion as Snape walked in, scowl present on his face. "Turn to page 96 in your text, were just doing a little practice today. Shrinking potion. Start now."   
  
Everyone got up to get their ingrediants, but were soon seated back down in their seats, trying to get the potion right, especially the Gryffindors.   
  
Raven was finished in no time, way before the others. She looked around, surprised.   
  
"You are good," Ginny said in a whisper, smiling.   
  
The rest of the day went by in a flash for both Harry and Raven, and when they were done they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room, which was showed to them by Draco. It hadn't changed much since he'd last been here, but one fact changed, because unlike the Gryffindors, the Slytherins got their own rooms.  
  
The Slytherin Common Room was quieter than the Gryffindor common room, Harry noted, as he got into his room. He hardly had time to change as he got into bed and instantly fell asleep.   
  
His once-in-a-lifetime peaceful sleep was interupted at five in the morning. "Rise and shine, Harry," Raven said, smiling. Her smile was different, he hardly recognised it anymore. They both had shrunken their teeth to regular size, and their Vampire teeth weren't as long as they usually were.   
  
"Wh-what?" Hary said, stifling a yawn, sitting up.   
  
"Oh no, I forgot to tell you...Kat wants us to train in the early morning to we don't get 'out of shape'." Raven whispered.   
  
"No." Harry said, as he put his pillow over his head.   
  
"Yes." Raven said, pulling the pillow off his head and hitting him with it.   
  
"Boy, does Kat love to see us suffer," Harry said finally, sitting up.   
  
"Yes she does. Now hurry up." Raven said, walking out of the room and closing the door silently.   
  
Harry changed into some robes that Raven and Kat had gotten him for Christmas and they were good for fighting in. He got his sword and then he poofed outside, sensing where Kat was in the forest.   
  
"Ready to train Harry?" Kat said happily through the shadows as Raven laughed and came up to him.  
  
"No." He said tiredly but smiled anyway.   
  
**Yipee, well, i kno that chapter was short and it might have been a bit dissapionting, if it is, i am VERY sry i will try harder just in the past 2 days writers block has blocked my mind from my story and i just couldnt get sumthin to write about. Anyway, I am going on a short 'VACATION' and wont be back until Sunday afternoon OR monday. I just wanted to tell you, actually, i got up at 6:30 A.M. today JUST to write this chapter for u guys. I hope its not too dissapointing, i'll try MUCH harder wen i get back!!! : )  
  
memories of pain: YAY thank u SO much for everything from reviewing to advice YAY i am glad ur 1 of my reviewers! muahaha... : ) Thanx!!! I hope this chapter wasn't to boring....i HATE writers block! I'm trying to go slower though too. : )  
  
shadowphoniexstar: yipee thanx i'm glad u like my stowee! I'm tryin my best, i'm also tryin to slow my writing down and explain everything fuller. I didnt kno bout this vacation until last night, so i got up early and wrote this chapter...::yawn:: : )  
  
JKRFan4life: YAY i'll try my best and oh my god YAY i RULE! yipee! ::does another little dance around room:: Thanx i'm gonna do some more training slower, and explain everything slower, etc, etc.   
  
YAY I WANNA THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR ALL THEIR KINDNESS AND SUPPORT. (was that cheesy or what?) Lol! hahaha....i'll be back soon i hope... : )  
  
Niomi**


	8. The Daily Prophet

**YAY! I'm back from vacation and ready to write! dun-dun-dun! And i think that I don thave writers block anymore! YIPEE! So, if u forget, this is a HarryP./Underworld fan fic and it has vampires, were-wolves, new characters, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me. Everything you dont, does.   
  
Warning: You know it already.  
**  
Sirius fell through the veil. Fell, down, down down. All he could remember as he fell was Harry. Harry's face.   
  
He fell for a long time, fell until he landed in a crouch in a very dark room.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Who's there?" A voice said out of the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"My name is Sirius Black. I fell through the Veil."   
  
There was a lot of murmuring as he mentioned the Veil. 'The entrance?' 'Could it be?' 'But I heard it never lets anyone out!'  
  
"Can someone tell me whats going on here?" Sirius said. "Lumos." Thankfully, he still had his wand.  
  
People shrank back as the bright light entered the room. Sirius was shocked. He was in the Underworld....his home, his...........Kat........Raven.....Lyra.  
  
"Sirius?"   
  
Sirius wirled around. "Jake?"   
  
"Yeah!" Jake said. He looked tired and...hurt? "Where were you?"  
  
"Wizarding world. Azkaban. Where's...Lyra? Kat? Raven? What the hell is going on here?" Sirius said.   
  
Death Eaters. All the Underworld entrances and exit's have been blocked. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants more followers. We are forced to join him....or die."  
  
"But....Lyra? Where is she?" Sirius said...no, his wife could not be dead.   
  
"She was....killed. We were all worried. We all thought you were dead! Kat and Raven were the only ones who escaped. They have shown great power, and the Dark Lord has been after them ever since."  
  
Sirius shrank to his knees. No...Lyra couldn't be dead. He had left another person...only for them to be killed too. He couldn't beleive it....but Raven and Kat were alive. He had to get out.   
  
"Sirius, you need to hide....if you are truly Harry Potter's godfather, the Dark Lord will recognise you. There is no way out. Do not think of trying, or you will die." Jake said.   
  
Sirius buried his face in his hands. This could not be happening.   
  
---------------  
  
"No, Harry you have to jump at that!" Kat said, frusturated. "You're swinging your sword without thinking!"   
  
"Sorry," Harry said, cracking a small smile.   
  
"Less smile, more train." Kat said as both Harry and Raven sighed.   
  
"Now, attack. Swing.....hmm....getting better Harry!" Kat said as she dodged the dagger Harry threw at her.   
  
'Cough, cough.'  
  
"Raven you are already good!" Kat sighed. "You guys are impossible."  
  
Raven and Harry grinned at eachother.  
  
"Now, elements! Go go go!" Kat said, smiling at the groans.   
  
Harry concentrated his power and thought of fire, feeling the rush down both his arms and into his hand, and in less that two seconds, had fire balls in both hands. He concentrated some more, and he had a wall of fire surrounding him.   
  
"Good. Now air, and then earth. Raven, you go with water, fire, and then air." Kat said.  
  
Harry looked at Raven. She had the passion to work with her elements, moving them this way and that making a pattern. Harry needed to get there. He could only do it, but he needed to get the style.   
  
He concentrated on the wind, the air, and, controling it to fine limits, made a rush of air around him, blowing through his hair and making sure that it didn't touch the fire. As he started to concentrate on the earth, (it was hard to get a lot of elements to work at the same time) Raven screeched.   
  
Harry let all the elements dissapear as he rushed over to Raven. "Wha-" He started.   
  
"If we dont get back there now, there going to wonder where we are!" She said, jumpy. "Bye Kat! See ya tomorrow!"   
  
Holding Harry's hand, they both transported themselves into their beds. Lucky. Draco had just woken up, and was knocking on Harry's door. "Bryan, wake up were going to be late," Harry heard Draco say, stifling a yawn.  
  
Harry changed his clothes in a second and opened his door. "Here," He said, putting on his tired look and yawning.   
  
"Good, lets go eat while the food is still there." Draco said, putting on his trademark smirk.   
  
"Hmm..." Harry said, walking down the halls and sitting down at the table.   
  
Since he went to Slytherin, he found it easier to lie. He found out that training with Kat and Raven really helped him, and he was able to control his emotions, and luckily, his temper.   
  
He had also found out, that 'Draco' as he now called him, wasn't anything like the 'Malfoy' he used to know.

Not, at least, that he tried to show it.  
  
As Harry finished his breakfast, he looked at his schedule just as Draco did. "Ha! We have potions with the bloody Gryffindorks! Wonder what Snape's got for Longbottom today, eh?" Draco said, smirking.   
  
Harry laughed. Or tried. He hoped it was convincing. Ugh, he wished Draco would stop talking.   
  
He looked over at Raven, who was having a serious conversation with Blaise Zabini. (A/N: In this story, Blaise is a girl, ok?) He sighed and stabbed his unfinished scrambled eggs with his fork.   
  
"Come on, we have to go or we'll be late," Harry said, and he gently pushed Draco a little bit to make sure he heard.   
  
"Yeah, ok," Draco said, getting up also and putting his bag on his shoulder. They made their way down to the dungeons.   
  
They sat in the middle of the room, Harry had to remember that he was Bryan, a Slytherin, and also that Snape wouldn't torment him. Yipee.  
  
The doors made their usual bang as they slammed open, and Snape made his usually dramatic entry, robes billowing behind him, scowl on his face. He sat himself down on his desk. "Turn to page three-hundred forty-two. Strengthening potion. Begin now."  
  
Chairs screeched as people rushed to get their ingrediants for their potions, and then they all sat down again to make it. The classroom, as usual, became very quiet. Snape again, as usual, was walking around checking potions.   
  
"What are you trying to make, Longbottom?" You could hear Snape saying, "soup?"  
  
"But-"   
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, don't talk back to your teacher, Longbottom."   
  
Slytherins laughed, all except Harry, who only tried to. He stirred his potion three times clockwise, and he was done about one minute after Hermione.   
  
_Easy_, Draco mouthed to him, as he did the same and his potion was done too. Harry looked around the classroom and found his eyes on his friends. He missed hanging out around them, and he had to keep reminding himself that they thought he went missing.   
  
He was startled as Hermione looked at him and smiled. He found himself smirking back, but turned around before anyone could see.   
  
---------------  
  
"Yes, I am from America. How do you think my name would be Samantha if I was from here? Everyone here has weird names." Raven said to Blaise, who shot her a peircing look. "Weird, but cool. I _have_ never heard the name Blaise before anyway," she added, smirking.  
  
"Why'd you move to Hogwarts though? All the way from America!" Blaise said.   
  
"School blew up. Yeah, we had some major pranksters. The school sucked though. Most kids went to Durmstrang, but I was sent here. My parents dissapeared somewhere. " Raven said.  
  
"You came with Bryan? Are you going out? He is fine, but I like Malfoy," Blaise said, and winked.   
  
Raven laughed, and checked her schedule. "We have...."  
  
"Most classes with the Gryffindorks." Blaise said.   
  
"Except for some," Raven said, and Blaise looked at her increduously, "SOME, not all!"  
  
"And that would be...?" Blaise said.   
  
"Hi!" Ginny said rushing up to them.   
  
"A Weasley?" Blaise said, and both Raven and Ginny glared daggers at her.   
  
"I'm not like my brothers if thats what your thinking," Ginny said.  
  
Blaise smirked. "Fine with me, I always wanted to play pranks on them anyway," and the three girls laughed as they walked to their next class, Tranfiguration.  
  
---------------  
  
Raven and Harry transported back to Hogwarts hurredly. Kat sighed and sat down. The Death Eaters were getting more active, and she still hadn't told Raven.   
  
Dad was still in the Underworld, and though she knew he wasn't dead, what if he was hurt? What happened when he found out that Mom was dead?  
  
Kat got up and transported to the Viel in the Department of Mysteries, and with all her strength, for the millionth time, tried to send a message to her Father.   
  
_Dad_?  
  
---------------  
  
_Dad_?   
  
Sirius sat up, and almost hit his head in his cramped space. It was....Kat? He couldn't tell. But one of them was alive, still. He focused on his power, and it was like an old machine coming back to life. He hadn't used his power since Lily and James' death, and his whole stay in Azkaban.   
  
As he focused on it, he thought of Kat and Raven, in hiding from the Death Eaters. Much like him. He focused all his power and energy into a message that formed 'Kat?' and tried to get it throught the blocks on the Underworld. He couldn't seem to get it through. Was it possible that Kat or Raven was standing outside of the Veil at this second?  
  
_Kat_? He sent, not knowing if it worked or not.  
  
_DAD_! He knew it had gotten through, but he felt drained.   
  
Kat had gotten an answer! She almost jumped up and down and screamed in joy. She was getting drained of power, and she could only focus enough to send small words.  
  
_You...ok_? She tried to send.   
  
_Yes_ She heard the fading answer. He was getting drained, and Kat guessed he hadn't used his power in a long time.   
  
_Haven't.....found..e..yet_ She heard. And she knew he couldn't send anything else. It was almost like a whisper in her head. The blocks on the Underworld were strong. She guessed that the Death Eaters hadn't found him yet, which was a good thing so far.   
  
_Good_ She sent, and with all her remaining power, she teleported back to the cave. When she got there, she felt like jumping, screaming, and dancing, but instead she collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
---------------  
  
Red eyes glowed evil in the darknesss, and a voice that could only be described as a hiss was heard. "Any more newsss Wormtail?" The Dark Lord said. "I'm hoping that _there is_?"  
  
"Y-yes, m-my L-l-lord, there i-is some n-news..." The cowering figure of Peter Pettigrew said.   
"What iss it?!" Voldemort said.   
  
"T-the g-girl...K-kat? S-she is...w-we b-beleive f-f-for her t-to be in the F-forbidden forest, m-my Lord."   
  
"And the other? Raven, I am sure? And what about Potter?" The Dark Lord spat out the name.   
  
Pettigrew flinched and if possible, cowered more on the floor. "T-hey....have d-d-dissapeared, m-my Lord...."   
  
"Ah, have they then?" Vodemort said, smiling (if you could call it that) as Wormtail lifted his face, bewildered that he hadn't received punishment.  
  
"Y-yes...my Lord."  
  
"Then you need to go search then, don't you?" Vodemort said in an icy tone.  
  
"Y-es, yes my Lord!" Wormtail squeaked, and he bowed, and began to leave the room, mouth twitching to let a smile loose.   
  
"Oh, and Wormtail," Voldemort said, and the short man turned around.   
  
"Do you know what happens when you lose track of some of my most wanted people?"   
  
"M-"  
  
"Crucio."  
  
---------------  
  
Sirius woke up to rumbling. It was his stomach. He jumped and hit his head on the wall. He was cramped. He needed to find a way out of here, and it wasn't like he was trying one bit. The conversation with Kat. That was great, and a releif, even if after the conversation he had slept twenty-four hours straight.   
  
He couldn't have asked if Raven was ok, or if they knew about Harry. He had so many questions! He had been in the Underworld a year, and it wasn't nice.   
  
He needed to find a way out, he just needed to. Sure, he prowled around at night, but spells were hard to cast in the Underworld now, he guessed Voldemort had put up something so magic could only be used by him and his followers.   
  
He had been saving up some energy, and he had been practicing the old magic he used to know. He was getting slightly better.   
  
He could do a few wandless spells, but that was it so far. Jake, his old friend, was nice enough to split the little food he found with Sirius, who was greatful.   
  
When he fell through the Veil and into the Underworld, his Vampire senses came back to him, and so had his teeth. Some things he gave up, were coming back. And he knew he had to go with them. Because he had to get out of the Underworld.   
  
----------------  
  
"Animagus training, come on Harry, fox!" Kat said, and he turned into a fox in one second. "Wolf!" He turned into a wolf one second after. "Cat! Eagle! Pheonix! Parrot! Bunny! Chimera!" He turned into all those things. "Good, Harry, good."  
  
Then Kat surprised Raven with her sword and a fight begun. Harry watched with great interest, as Kat struck, and then Raven struck, and there was much dodging and flips and turns. It was a regular sword fight.   
  
Kat won. Again. And soon it was time to appear in their beds. And get up and eat and do work with wands, which wasn't nessesary.   
  
Harry was eating breakfast when the owls flew in, delivering mail to their owners. A brown owl flew to Harry, and a black one flew to Draco. They both had the Daily Prophet, and Harry and Draco payed at the same time.   
  
Harry stared at the front page, and at the same time took a sip of pumpkin juice. Wrong choice.   
  
The front page was titled:   
  
** HARRY POTTER JOINS THE DARK LORD?  
  
Yesterday, the former 'Savior of the World' Harry James Potter was sighted with a group of Death Eaters, causing mayhem. We have thirteen witnesses, and Jonathan Juoden quotes, "He was terrible! He killed around ten people, and......."  
**  
Harry almost spit up his pumpin juice. He went for swallowing it instead, which lead to a big coughing fit. Anger blew up inside of him. FUDGE!! He would really get that man one day....   
  
"Whats wrong with you?" Draco said, smirking.  
  
Harry forced a small smile but then coughed again. Draco obviously hadn't read the front page yet. "I dont know if I should laugh or if I should stare in disbeleif," Harry said, nodding to the Daily Prophet infront of Draco and coughing again.  
  
Draco flippped over his copy of the Daily Prophet and stared in disbeleif, and then started laughing.   
  
"I guess you went for both," Harry said, laughing as Draco almost fell off his chair.   
  
"Potter? Join the Dark Lord? Fudge has really gone off his rocker," Draco said, straightening himself.   
  
Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table, and saw Ginny, who was staring at the Daily Prophet and shaking her head, and then to Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be fighting. He only cought a few words about what they were saying, with all the other noise around the Great Hall. 'Fudge has gone...' and 'Bloody hell, how could they think-'  
  
Harry smiled inwardly. They wouldn't beleive Fudge, would they?  
  
_Please make them not beleive it_, Harry sent to Ginny in what he hoped was a pleading tone.  
  
She looked at him quickly, smiled, and nodded, and instantly began making a conversation with Ron and Hermione, and it seemed to be working. Ah, it's good to have good friends, even if they don't know who you are sometimes, Harry thought.  
  
**WELL, that chapters done. ::Wipes sweat off face:: HAHA i hope da chapter was long enough, i really do, but to all those who write stories, you know how you think about something and you get a good idea and you think, 'when i write this its gonna be very long,' but then when you really do write it, its very short. Yep, thats what happens to me a lot my friends, and i tried real hard on this chapter. Hoped you liked it, hopefully there will be more funny and more action in later chapters! :) YAY my first non-cliffy!!!   
  
JKRFan4Life: YAY! Sum1 said i'm da best! kEwL! Thanx!  
  
purple-people rock(): guess wat? this chapter is longer AND Sirius came into it! YAY!  
  
shadowphoniexstar: I'm tryin! Hopefully soon da chappies will be very long and the last bit of writers block will leave! YAY!   
  
memories of pain: Sry! I will really try to add action, and don't worry, we'll get there SOON.   
  
NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS: Something bad (and good on my part) has happened. I am going on ANOTHER vacation! yippee. the bad thing, i will hardly get to update. the good thing, is that i will try, and every chance i get i WILL update! YAY! Sry people, i will try hard to update! very! i PROMISE!!!   
  
Niomi **


	9. To My Great Reviewers

**I'm sorry peoples!! Sorry I have not updated in so long! I really have a big case of writers block 4 this story!! I am so sorry, Spera'89, because of you i WILL try to continue this story, --this is a big complement-- and I have been working on a new story, so, Spera'89, can you please go check that 1 out? just check under the name RedVenom and you will find it there. **

**If you like it, thats gr8!! if you dont, i guess thats ok. all i want to know is.... well.... i dont kno. i dont know how to continue HP and the Daemon Shadow, but on your part, i will try. **

**I am sorry if you thought i wrote this page thingie as a chapter and it wasn't. i need 2 think hard about this story. **

**Hey! i found out sumthin we have in common! we both hate SLASH stories! i completely agree with you! YAY!! some1 like meee! well, review please and tell me what you think.**

**I was happy with your review, and I dont think i have gone mad, but i might have. i still dont know yet. **

**Also thanx 2: **

**Incarnate: thank you! i try hard with spell errors. i usually ask someone to chack it over for me, but oh well. thank you! **

**2 other reviewers: i will try HARD, (very hard) to keep writing this story. u can also go check out my new 1, though! anyways, i will try hard and all, so please hang in there!**

**I AM SO SORRY 4 MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG. SERIOUSLY, I AM VERY VERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERY SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!**

**--Niomi**


End file.
